Check Yes Juliet
by s0mewhereinneverland
Summary: They were never meant to meet. They were never meant to get close. They were never meant to find each other. But they did and in doing so changed everything they ever believed and destroyed everything they'd worked hard to create. It wasn't allowed to be.
1. First Day On A Brand New Planet

_When I was in High School there were things that happened that changed the way people lived. The stories are still told to this day to the people who have the true sense of belief. The belief that anything could happen in an instant. The belief that there was still magic in the world. Not magic in the sense of spells and incantations but magic in the sense that love could happen anywhere. Or to the people who have lost that belief. The truth is., when me and my friends went to Forks High School. I never imagined it would end the way it did. _

_I suppose that's sort of the point. _

_Bella Swan_

I was scared. I could admit that. What kind of person would I be if I wasn't. I'm fourteen years old and today's first day of school. High School. I've seen movies, read books and listened to music. But nothing has prepared me for today. My outfit was casual, the same thing I would wear anywhere. Black Skinny Jeans, Red converses, a plain black vest top and a leather jacket. Looking out the window, I see the sun is high in the sky and, sticking my hand out the window, I feel the temperature. Its warm enough to ditch the jacket. I grab my bag, a messenger bag with Fall Out Boy lyrics all over it, and head downstairs. I grab a can of Coke from the kitchen and walk out the door just in time for my best friend Angela and her mom to pull up. I pull the door shut behind me, lock it and then head into Angela's car. She turns around and grins at me and then we continue on our way. When we pull up to the school I'm hit by how much of an institution it looks. Its dark and dreary but somehow my fear is lifted. High school is an important rite of passage. We climb out the car, wave goodbye and then head into the office. We stand in the line of other freshman and talk about each others summers. Angela spent the last two weeks in Barcelona so I hadn't seen her towards the end of our break. The line is moving steadily and we end up at the front before we know it. I'm handed my timetable and as we escape from the office I look down at it.

**Homeroom-D2**

**English-B9**

**History-D3**

**Interval**

**Chemistry - D12**

**Music Appreciation-C5**

**Lunch**

**Art-C7**

**P.E-A3**

**Maths-C10**

It wasn't as bad as it could have been. English, History, Music Appreciation and Art were subjects I knew I would love. I didn't really know much about chemistry and Maths wasn't too bad. P.E was the one I wouldn't like. I hated organized sports. I looked over at Angela's timetable and saw we had Maths and Art together. We both had to go our separate ways to find out homeroom. I followed the signs to the D block and found the room D2 easily. I took a deep breath and walked inside. The teacher was a small woman with toffee coloured hair. She was wearing a red shirt and black trousers and was sitting at her desk. She glanced up at me and smiled. I smiled back to be polite. I was nervous of the people sitting at desks watching us.

"Freshmen?" She asked me and I nodded back in reply. "Well don't be scared. _Most _of us don't bite," She said throwing a pointed look at someone in the front row. I didn't want to look though. "Well, In this homeroom we all sit down in the order that we come in. Allows us to mix up the age groups." She said smiling kindly and I smiled back at her simply because she was too nice not to. "So you can just sit up there by Vikki." She told me and as I walked to sit down I heard the door behind me open again. Three boy stood by the door and as the teacher went through the same things she had with me I took the time to look around myself. The girl next to me, Vikki apparently, was small and blonde. The girl next to her was taller with dark blonde hair. Both wore stylish, revealing clothes and looked to be about sixteen. Down in the front row on the right side sat three boys who were clearly triplets. The only thing I could see about them was that they desperately needed shampoo and a hairdresser. One the row behind them sat three more boys. One who seemed short, wore glasses and had dark brown hair, another with blonde hair, largely built and an aura of geekiness around him and the third was tall, had dark brown hair and seemed completely average. It was the front row on the left side I was drawn too. Only two of the seats were filled simply because the other three were covered in paperwork. One of the boys who sat there was tall, had a dark shade of blonde hair and a small boyish face. I could see his face because his body was turned to the boy who sat beside him. It was him I was drawn to. He had a bronze shade of hair with a hint of copper in it and was well built, wearing a t-shirt that accented his body. He seemed to be taller then the other boys in the room, if only by a little bit. I had never seen a boy more good looking. I was pulled from my thoughts by the chair next to me scraping back and a person sitting down in it. It was a girl who looked to be the same age as me and next to her two more boys. The girl smiled at me but I didn't have time to take anything else in before the teacher began speaking again.

"Here!," the teacher said to the bronze haired boy, dumping a pile of red notebooks on his desk, "make yourself useful and hand these out." He grabbed them and looked at her.

"You know miss, one of these days you're gonna realise how much you love me." the boy said to her. She looked at him and the expression on her face told me she could have lived without his last statement. He placed a book on my desk and continued on. Just before he could sit down the teacher threw a pen at him and he managed to catch it before it hit him in the face.

"Right my name on the board will you?" she said and he sighed before walking up to the whiteboard. He looked at it for a moment and then turned to her.

"How do you spell it again?" He asked and everyone laughed. The teacher looked at him shocked and spoke again.

"It's the same as yours!" she said exasperated.

"Yeah, but you said you were gonna spell it differently so people would know I wasn't related to you!" he said, offended. I laughed along with everyone else and the teacher shook her head.

"No dear, its still spelt the same." She said as though she was speaking to a child. He smirked and wrote on the board in small, neat letters.

**Miss Cullen**

The teacher then took a register as everyone was instructed to fill out the details in their planner which was the red notebooks that had been passed round. I discovered that the bronze haired boys name was Edward Cullen and that he and Miss Cullen enjoyed to joke around together. She called out my name nearer to the end of the list.

"Isabella Swan." she looked around and I spoke up.

"Um, its actually just Bella." I told her and she nodded and smiled. Edward Cullen turned round to look at me and I looked back. He grinned at me as the bell rang and stood up, grabbing his bag from the floor and flinging it on his back before leaving with the boy who sat next to him. I walked out with the girl who was sitting next to me who I discovered was named Lucy. She was in English as well although in a different classroom from me. I stood in the line and a small girl came up and stood beside me.

"Hi, I'm Alice." She said extending her hand. I shook it and introduced myself. When we walked in the classroom she sat down at one of the double desks.

"Sit next to me?" she asked.

"Yeah sure." I replied. The teacher, who introduced himself to be Mr. Mason, handed out A4 notebooks and our reading list for the year. I looked over it quickly and it seemed pretty basic. Bronte, Shakespeare, Chaucer, Faulkner. When the class was over Alice and I packed away our notebooks and copies of Wuthering Heights, which had been handed out just before the bell.

"What's your next class?" she asked me and I looked at my timetable.

"History in D3." I said.

"I'm heading there too. Lets go." Alice said and we walked round the school together discussing how easily it would be to get lost. When we reached the classroom I noticed that we seemed to be the last ones to arrive. We grabbed two of the desks in the centre of the room and sat down. This teacher also handed out A4 notebooks and explained what was to be expected of us. When the bell rang, signalling break, Alice and I walked to the lunchroom with a few girls who were also in our history class. When we sat down I noticed Angela walking over to us with some other girls I didn't know. She sat down beside me and we introduced everyone to each other, relaxing into a casual conversation. When the bell rang I headed off to my next class. The rest of them passed by quickly, mostly because the first day is always spent handing out materials, learning names and talking about rules. Before I knew it I was in last period which was Maths. This flew in and when the final bell rang I walked quickly to my bus and got a seat on the top deck. Angela's mom had only brought us because it was our first day but we had to get the bus home. She sat beside me and we talked about our first day at Forks High. Funnily enough, I had actually enjoyed myself. Getting off at me stop and walking along to my house, I noticed my dads car was still gone. Which meant he was still out to sea. He used to be police chief. Before my mom died and he decided that working on a dredging boat was more fun than fighting small town crime. He was gone weeks at a time and my contact with him was either through a webcam or the phone. Looking on the bright side though, it meant no curfew, no sharing the T.V and pizza anytime I wanted. He said he was coming home today so he was probably gonna be home in time for dinner. I walked into the house and headed up to my room, opening the balcony doors to let some of the cool breeze into my room. I walked over to my computer and clicked on my iTunes, playing some Fall Out Boy. Kind of easy to guess they were my favourite band. While Patrick Stump sang about American celebrities wanting it all, I heard the phone ring. I ran out to the landing and picked up, seeing my dads caller I.D.

"Hey, dad. I thought you'd be home by now?" I said. I could hear a lot of background noise on the phone and he struggled to speak over it.

"Bella, listen, I'm sorry kiddo. I know I said I would be home by now but we got held up a little over here. I'm probably gonna be home tomorrow okay?" he explained and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah sure, I kind of figured that anyway." I told him. He asked how my first day went and I explained everything that had happened. He was off the phone about five minutes later. I went downstairs ad decided that I would have to order in pizza because my grandma hadn't dropped of my grocery money yet. If it wasn't for that woman I would starve. As I ate my pizza I sat in the living room and watched friends. Simply because that sitcom was so good, I would laugh at it no matter how many times I'd seen it. When I was finished I went upstairs to my room. I got dressed for bed, washed my face and brushed my teeth before setting my alarm for seven AM. I switched out my light and lay back in bed, falling asleep within minutes.

**So this is the new version of Check Yes Juliet. Im really only changing it to make it more mature and easier to read. There are a few things that wont be in this version though. One of them being Bella's disorder. This is because, later on in the story there are things that will happen to Bella that I couldnt write with her being bipolar. **

**I'll try not to disapear on you guys again. I promise ;)!**

**Please review this chapter and let me know what you think. **

**Amy x**


	2. You Had Me At Hello

_Bella Swan_

I didn't mind high school. I actually enjoyed it. I had been here for three weeks now. I had friends, I was good at my classes and I looked forward to the days I spent there. Okay I looked forward to homeroom. But being in my homeroom, who wouldn't?

First of all there's the teacher. Miss Cullen may be the best woman I have ever met. She's hilarious, crude and she actually seems to care for people. Makes a change from all the other teachers.

The second reason was that homeroom is basically an excuse to sit back, relax and talk.

And the third reason? A girl simply had to look at Edward Cullen and like him. Me? I got to talk to him. A Lot.

The first time he spoke to me was because he had sat next to me. The order that we had came in to the room meant that I was sitting in the fourth seat and he sat in the fifth, with mike in the sixth. I didn't care too much for Mike but sometimes he could be pretty funny. Edward asked me about music which basically put him up to 100 on the scale of hot guys. Guys who know their Emo music are instantly hotter than guys who don't. And Edward Cullen knew who Nada Surf were. There was also a time when Miss Cullen decided to play some music and The Man Who Cant Be Moved came on. Edward then proceeded to sing the song to Mike. I remember laughing so hard that day at the expression on Mike's face. There were other days that made me laugh so hard I could barely breathe as well.

~Flashback~

"Hey Miss, what period do I have you today?" Edward asked. Miss Cullen didn't even look up from the magazine she was reading.

"Check your planner." She told him. Edward rolled his eyes.

"I don't have my planner" Edward said. She still didn't look up.

"Ask Vicky" She told him. He turned in his seat to the small blonde who sat across the room.

"Vicky", He whined, "What period do we have her the day?" He asked.

"Fourth" Vicky told him. Miss Cullen looked up and she spoke to Vicky.

"Feel free to bring a baseball bat or something you know just to hit Edward with!" Miss Cullen told a laughing Vicky. Edward spoke again at this.

"Well then, I'll just bring a Taser and I'll Taser Vicky!" Edward said like a little boy in an unfair game.

"Oh a Taser, is that how you get all those girls to have sex with you?" Miss Cullen asked. Edward, who had been swinging on his chair at the time fell forward with his mouth open. Miss Cullen looked up from her magazine, her eyes wide.

"I….. I didn't realise what I was saying!" She said as the class roared with laughter. I could barely take a breathe from laughing so hard at the expression on Miss Cullen's face and the words she had said. Edward grinned and laughed a little before speaking again.

"No miss, that relies on charm, good looks and luck!" Edward said with a wink. I could tell simply by the way he looked that Edward could have any girl he wanted. I expected nothing less.

~End Flashback~

So yeah I liked high school. But if I had to pick out the best part of my day, Homeroom won by a landslide. My friends were pretty cool, Alice was awesome. She was funny, light-hearted and carefree. She made me laugh and I would consider her my best friend. Angela and I had drifted apart. I regret that but I understood that it happened a lot in high school. I still talked to her though, just not so much as I was used to. The thing was I loved Alice, but she could not take no for an answer.

"Bella, please!" she whined. I shook my head and exhaled to keep calm.

"I said no. What part of that don't you get?" I said, placing the t-shirt back down on the clothing line. It was a Saturday and we were spending our day in the town centre, shopping.

"Come on, why not?" Alice said infuriatingly.

"Um maybe because I don't want to be a cheerleader?" I told her. She had been begging me all week to join cheerleading with her and I was beginning to get annoyed. She honestly believed that I would give in to her demands.

"Fine, but just remember that the next time you want me to go to some concert with you" Alice whined, shooting me some kind of puppy dog look. I looked at her, rolled my eyes and turned around to look at some more of the stock. Alice sighed and seemed to give in, turning to look at some jeans that were on sale.

"So, what are you planning on wearing to this party next week?" Alice asked me. I looked up from the dress I was holding and glanced over at Alice.

"Um clothes I guess. When I go out naked people throw things at me." I said with a straight face and Alice burst out laughing. I grinned back at her and spoke again. "I don't know I guess, I mean I wasn't even sure I was gonna go…" I trailed off when I caught sight of the look on Alice's face.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you are going to this party. Come on you're not backing out of this one." She explained and I sighed.

"Fine!" I said and she grinned. We placed the clothes back down and walked out of the shop with our bags. We were heading over to the other side of the centre when I saw him. Edward. I grabbed hold of Alice, making her stop immediately.

"Oh my god, its Edward. How's my hair?" I ask her while also patting it down and making it sit right. Alice, who I had never told about Edward, snapped her head round in search of him. When she looked in the right direction her eyes widened.

"Nice huh?" I said, thinking the expression was because of how good he looked.

"Okay, um that's Edward Cullen. You have to be joking right?" She asked me and I frowned at her.

"No, why?" I asked her and then looked back, as the crowd parted I noticed another girl by his side. They were holding hands. They were walking towards us and I saw Alice begin walking as well.

"Alice… Alice what are you doing?" That was when I realized it. Alice had told me all about her sister and how she had this boyfriend who was hotter than the sun. Edward had told Miss Cullen about a girl he was seeing who was blonde, tall and gorgeous. I guess I should have figured out by now who they were both talking about.

"Kate, hey!" Alice said, hugging her sister. Her sister who was Edward Cullen's girlfriend. They stopped right in front of us and I found myself face-to-face with Edward. He grinned at me and I smiled back at him. Kate and Alice spoke for a few minutes before we parted again. As we walked away I looked over my shoulder to Edward just in time for him to look back at me as well. I turned my head round, grabbed Alice and steered her towards Hot Topic. I needed some retail therapy.

Getting home that night I let myself into an empty house and walked through to the kitchen. I grabbed a tin of coke and shoved it into my elbow so I could still carry all my bags. Walking up the stairs and into my room the first thing I notice is that its absolutely freezing. Dumping my bags at the door and my coke on the desk I notice my balcony doors are open.

_I didn't leave those open. _I thought to myself. Walking over slowly I closed them and locked them before flicking the switch and lighting up my room. My walk in closet was illuminated blue because of the lights in there and my walls were covered in my drawings along with the song lyrics I had written. My bed was made perfectly with my red bedspread, exactly the way I had left it this morning. But something was different. I couldn't put my finger on it. I turned round and faced the balcony again. In that moment I felt something touch my shoulder and jumped round, screaming. I was face-to-face with my dad.

"What the hell are you doing. Are you trying to kill me Bells?" He asks and my mouth drops open in shock.

"I'm trying to kill you?" I yelled in outrage. "I'm not sneaking around the house like a thief!" I tell him, before it sinks in. My dad is standing in front of me. I hug him quickly, glad he's home. He hadn't come home the day after my first day. He had been called out again and couldn't say no. Hopefully he would be home for longer this time.

"Where have you been kiddo?" he asks me and I grin at the fact that someone cares.

"I went shopping with Alice. How long have you been home?" I say grabbing my tin of coke and heading downstairs behind him. We settled ourselves in the living room he tells me about his latest trip. I explain to him everything that's been going on in Forks. We also make plans to go for dinner with my grandma the next day, When I eventually go back upstairs I'm suddenly so tired that I cant be bothered putting my new things away, I put on my nightwear and climb into bed. But I cant fall asleep. I still feel on edge. I don't know why though. The only person in the house was my dad. Maybe it was because I was used to being completely alone, having no one else with me. I suppose it was easier for me to live like that. Never having to share anything or ask anyone's permission before going out. It was how I lived now. Deep down though I knew that wasn't the reason I felt uneasy. I felt uneasy because I was sure I had locked those balcony doors. And my dad didn't know where the key was.

By the next morning I had almost completely forgotten about the night before, already it was a distant memory. It was Sunday which meant my grandma was at church so I usually went to the diner for lunch. A diner that was owned by my dads best friend and my godfather (even though I wasn't exactly a strong Christian). Today though, my dad tagged along. We drove there in his ancient pick up truck listening to music and talking about my days at high school. The sun was high in the sky and it was really warm so I was wearing a pair of denim shorts and a black tank top with my converse. My hair was down and wavy and I sat with my feet on top of the dashboard with the window open. When we pulled up I noticed the car park was half full and when we walked in I headed straight for window seats. Most people didn't like to eat food by the window but I didn't mind it. My dad sat down across from me and the waitress came over to us but before she could take our order I heard Wayne's voice coming nearer.

"Well Charlie Swan, I thought I heard your old truck wheezing into my turf!" He said and my dad stood up and hugged him, laughing.

"And I thought your hearing went bad in old age right old man?" My dad replied. He always teased Wayne about him being two years older than him.

"You keep going and it'll be your body that's wheezing." Wayne retaliated. "Its okay Lisa, I got this table." He told the waitress and she nodded and walked away. After saying hi to me Wayne took our orders and went off to place them and deal with other customers. Our food was served quickly and before I knew it I was looking at a Cheeseburger and fries with a chocolate milkshake. My dad was eating his dinner quietly which wasn't normal.

"You're awfully quiet over there! Normally I cant get you to shut up while we're eating." I say, taking a sip of my milkshake.

"I was thinking… about your mother." He says and I slowly put my glass down. I look up at him and see the sadness in his eyes. I know he'll probably go and visit her tomorrow when I'm at school.

"Do you ever think about her?" he asks me and I raise my eyebrows.

"Everyday." I say. And just like that we eat the rest of our meal in silence.

When we get home I turn the computer on and my music up loud. Jamie All Over by Mayday Parade blares out the speakers and my dad is out back with Wayne. He came over just after we had gotten home to catch up with my dad. After we had left the diner we went to see my grandma and then to Wal-Mart for groceries. It was getting late so I started to pack my things for school. When I was done with that I went for a quick shower and was out in about ten minutes then started doing my hair. By the time I had finished that I was beginning to feel tired so I got into bed and watched a bit of TV before falling asleep. All in all, it had been a pretty good weekend.

**AN - So I know this isn't exactly a groundbreaking chapter but I really wanted to upload something for you guys today. Its summer now and I know most authors would say that this gives them more time to write but my inspiration comes and goes so I cant really trust it:/! Anyway can I please have some reviews? Just so I know what you guys think of the re-vamped version of this?**

**Amy (:**


End file.
